


And Grace Will Lead Us Home

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: Finn Appreciation Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angel Finn, Finn Appreciation Week 2018, Finn-centric, Gen, M/M, angel au, finnpoe is really mostly implied rather than the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: Finn loves the feel of the oil on his hands, on his feathers, the way he can stretch out just so and they glint in the light, ethereal. Peace overcomes him as he does the actions, careful and soothing over his feathers.Or, alternatively - Even guardian angels need to preen and stretch out their wings once in a while.Finn Appreciation Week 2018: Day 2 - Flight





	And Grace Will Lead Us Home

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a part of the Amazing Grace series but can be read alone.
> 
> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/172795556180/title-and-grace-will-lead-us-home-author)

Finn settles down on his bathroom floor, unfurling his wings as he settles. He winces at the ruffled state of his feathers, though he had certainly expected as much given how long he had kept them hidden. Finn’s mind turns briefly to Poe, but he wills it away. He really needed to find a better way to make sure he had more time to preen without Poe suspecting much.

With a quick sigh he stretches out his wings, their length having to curve towards him slightly so as to avoid hitting the walls. The bathroom was large, indulgent in its space, but it was still just a little bit too small for Finn to fully spread out. He had chosen this apartment on the basis of the bathroom, but there were few apartments in his tax bracket with such a large space.

Finn runs his fingers carefully down the feathers, shaking loose some dust in his wake. Carefully, Finn curls one wing close to him while the other remains stretched out. He takes hold of the spray bottle and delicately sprays down his wings with water, removing most of the dust they had gathered over the past week. The feathers turn a shade darker under the water, but still a blinding white even under the weight. Once satisfied with that, Finn grabs the bottle of coconut oil. Taking a healthy chunk into his hands, Finn rubs the oil in his palms until it grows warm and clear. Then carefully he spreads a thin layer across the closest feathers, protecting their sheen and gently massaging the closer he gets to the base.

He does this with each and every feather, grabbing more coconut oil as needed. About halfway through his first wing his arms begin to strain, but he knows he has to keep going. Preening his feathers is a pleasant process. Finn loves the feel of the oil on his hands, on his feathers, the way he can stretch out just so and they glint in the light, ethereal. Peace overcomes him as he does the actions, careful and soothing over his feathers. He likes the process, loves the end result, but no matter how many eons of practice he’s acclaimed, his arms still ache each and every time.

Finn takes a break after finishing his first wing, rinsing his hands and pulling out a quick snack so that his arms can rest. Then after that’s done he washes his hands again and sets to work on the other wing. He’s slightly more impatient with this one, not massaging as delicately as he did with the first one. At this point his other wing is all but humming, and he’s aching with the need to stretch out, to soar above the clouds and the sky. It always gets this way after a thorough preening, and he’s always in the bathroom long enough for it to get dark enough to hide in the sky.

Finally, after a significant amount of oil, aching upper arms and a craned neck from perching and reaching the farthest feathers, he’s done. Finn stands from his position on the floor, wincing when his legs and back crack after having been in one position for so long. He curls the wings close to himself as he walks through the rest of his apartment, heading over to his room. He’s all but vibrating with excitement, his wings aching to finally stretch to their full potential.

Finn opens the window of his bedroom, climbing out into the side of the building. He launches himself out into the cool air, the wind violently hitting his face as he falls. Then with a strong flap of his wings he shoots up into the air, his whole body launching forward and carried off into the clouds. He rises up, higher and higher into the night sky until he is above the birds, above the clouds. He emerges on the other end of the clouds, letting out a loud whoop of excitement. Two glowing white wings spread on either side of him, powerful and majestic and delicate all at once, stretching out to their fullest length. They shine under the moonlight, making them even more impressive than usual.

Finn soars to his heart’s extent. Walking is always pleasant, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the feel of cuddling up with a good book or with Poe’s arms wrapped protectively around him. But there is something to be said about the feeling of soaring above the clouds, carried by the wind as he looks down at the city below him and knowing he can go anywhere his heart desires. Finn isn’t sure how long he stays up in the sky, only knows that time must have passed. The sun is starting to rise in morning, and even with his angelic stamina Finn knows he’s going to regret staying up all night later that day.

With a sigh Finn heads back home, climbing in through his bedroom window and regretfully tucking his feathers in with a sigh. They settle comfortably against his skin and disappear out of sight. He collapses on the bed, hoping to catch a couple of hours of sleep before the day truly begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finn Appreciation Week!
> 
> If you're curious about the title, it follows the rest of the Amazing Grace series in terms of the titles are all lyrics from the song, but it's skipping over "That Saved a Wretch Like Me" and a couple of other lyrics because I'm writing a fic with that title for this same series and it fits that one better. So while this one is published first, in the universe it goes after what happens in the one I'm currently working on (and some other stuff that may happen if I decide to _really_ extend the series. If that makes sense?
> 
> **Warning: I do not own a bird so I have no idea if coconut oil is okay to use on their feathers. Finn is an angel so I'm taking creative liberty. Please do not slather your bird in coconut oil.**
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
